Rowkis
Rowkis is one of the enemies of Blade in the Marvel Universe. The following is a chronology of his life. History (Blade II#4 (fb) - BTS) - At some point Rowkis became Cilla's lover, but she didn't make him her king. (Blade II#1) - Rowkis killed four vampires that attacked Susan Vendermeer (Cilla transmuted into human form). He infected the last vampire and took a handkerchief from Susan to clean his spike. Then he climbed up a building and disappeared. The next evening Rowkis hid in some bushes and watched Blade sitting on a bench. (Blade IV#2 - BTS) - Rowkis followed Blade to Valencia's nightclub. (Blade II#2) - Rowkis attacked the Uukog that were after Blade and killed at least a dozen of them. Most of them died in the utility corridor where Blade tried to fight him as well, but Rowkis preferred to leave by jumping through the ceiling. Later a vampire was found near the Tryk lair's main entrance and Rowkis brought him to Queen Cilla. After Cilla was done with the vampire, Rowkis informed her that Blade was okay. Rowkis thought that Blade didn't deserve it to become Cilla's mate and that he should be the chosen one, but Cilla explained to Rowkis that she needed Blade to start a better future for the Tryks and that Blade could be harmed after the ceremony was over. (Blade II#3 (fb) - BTS) - Rowkis told the vampires where they could find Fofo. (Blade II#4 - BTS) - Rowkis followed the Uukog that took Blade to ensure his survival. Near the house where Valencia and the Uukog kept Blade, Rowkis found Couleur and Kwate who were sent to assassinate Blade. He beat up Couleur, bound with him with a rope and gagged him with a cloth. (Blade IV#4) - Rowkis attacked Kwate next, destroyed his gun and then bound and gagged him as well. Meanwhile Blade escaped from Valencia and went to the wood where Kwate and Couleur were positioned when he heard a noise. Rowkis waited for him and knocked Blade to the ground with a punch to the stomach. Rowkis taunted Blade and revealed that he told the vampires where to find Fofo which led them to Blade. After he was done taunting Blade he knocked him out with a few hard kicks to the ribs. Rowkis left and took Couleur and Kwate with him. He brought them to Cilla and once again began a discussion with her about choosing Blade over him after telling her that Blade was alive. Cilla berated Rowkis for his impudent behaviour and reminded him that she was his queen even though they were sharing one bed and that Rowkis served the colony better by not becoming its king. Rowkis understood and then showed Cilla the sign of the Seven on Kwate's belly. She recognized it and Rowkis asked her if he should interrogate them, but Cilla wanted him to bring them first to the Waters if Luthuk to dampen their minds. (Blade IV#5) - Cilla staged her own kidnapping as Susan with Rowkis help. She called Blade when Rowkis crashed into Susan's apartment and the vampire-hunter immediately went to Susan's place. He left behind a message for Blade on the ground next to a hole in the cellar to ensure that Blade knew where to go. Blade lost his sword while impregnating with Susan and Rowkis took it. Rowkis made fun of Blade and Susan, while turning into Cilla, told him to show some respect for his king. Rowkis gave Cilla her crown and explained to Blade how they were playing with him all along. He told him about the prophecy that the child of Cilla and Blade was going to rule the world and that the Waters of Luthuk didn't turn Blade into a human (a story told to him by Tomothy). Rowkis helped Cilla fight Blade and accidentally cut off a piece from her left wing. Rowkis lost the sword when Blade kicked it out of his hand. Rowkis called the guards and left with Cilla. Rowkis returned to kill Blade. He was stronger and meaner, but Blade was quicker and cut him into two halves with the sword Tomothy gave him. Rowkis remains were left behind in the sewers by Blade. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Blade Villains